Misfit
by vampire-convenant
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts to discover that his best friend Blaise is romantically entangled with Hermione Granger. After a few awkward incidents, Draco can't help but to feel envious of Blaise.
1. Stair cases of stories

_**AN**: The plot for this fic kinda just struck me like lightening. Seriously. Anyways, I've never done any of this shippers before so I'm experimenting. And yes this isn't my first fic. I've had other accounts on here but because I kept my email inactive the account go deleted or such. But yea, I am hoping I would find a BETA for this story in the process and/or a mentor just to guide me through seeing as sometimes I make no sense at all. Hopefully that's not the case. Well hope you enjoy this first chapter and please excuse any mistakes because I did happen to be wide awake sometime past midnight writing this (spur of the moment). So yes, please do read and give me any feedback you wish, seriously even if its a flame. Oh and see me about being BETA/Mentor if you wish._

_Okies, enough of my rambling. Oh, wait here's my disclaimer for the story. Don't want to get sued._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my version of Blaise who in this fic is a guy and also just the weird plot of mine. Oh com'on, its pretty obvious._

___________________

**Chapter One**

Miserable. That's how she felt. The seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger crossed her arms in a somber posture, as she walked the abandoned hallways of Hogwarts. 

She sighed.

It was the first Christmas holidays that she was spending time alone. Both Harry, Ron and even Ginny were off to some sort of Quidditch camp down south. True, they had invited her along but she knew perfectly well that her time there would've matched the time she was here...if not worse. She just didn't fit in these days, at least not about Quidditch of all things.

Never had Hermione found these confined walls of Hogwarts to be so forlorn and empty. Surely there were few students there but most had gone home to spend quality time with their families as their last Christmas was spoiled. Hermione felt a sudden envy towards everyone else. Certainly they did lose a parent to the war but they weren't like Hermione. She lost everyone. Her mum, dad, her whole family gone. Slaughtered. Innocent, defenseless muggles slaughtered by Death Eaters. Hermione had the support from her friends, especially Harry. But even Harry didn't understand, he had never met his parents, it was different for him. As weeks grew, Hermione began to realize that she was a misfit. She just didn't belong. Not with Ron at least.

They had been together for at least a year now. So perfect as it would seem to outsiders. But they had their flaws. At first she ignored it but then the signs grew stronger. She began to suspect that she wasn't the only one. However, Hermione just couldn't come to terms with it. At times, Ron would seem like the perfect boyfriend. She let a single tear slid its way down her cheeks, her hand clutching the letter. The letter had verified all. 

Broken as she seems, she continued to ascend up the stairs. Gazing at the marble steps as she walked, she failed to see a figure descending in front of her. Being lost in her thoughts it took her reflexes longer to react as her body clashed with his. She would've fallen a good ten steps or so if it hadn't been for the stranger.

After gathering herself together, Hermione looked up. Her gaze was returned with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?"

"Thank you" Hermione muttered to the Slytherin, before brushing her robes and continued her Journey upwards.

*************

Blaise Zabini watched as Hermione Granger ascended the stairs. It surprised him just how sad she looked. But as Blaise was about to continue his journey downwards, he caught a glimpse of a scrunched up piece of paper that rested on the marble steps. Figuring it was Hermione's he picked it up and contemplated on whether to open it.

Blaise looked up to see no sign of any students, the stairways was clear. He sat himself down and started opening the piece of paper. His lips parted in shock as he started reading the first few lines. 

_"The truth is I don't love you anymore Hermione, I mean ever since after the war you are so distant. I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I'm sorry. It wasn't Lavender's fault."_

As he read on, Blaise couldn't help but to feel sorry for her, how could Gryffindors be so traitorous? Blaise was beginning to see that Gryffindors weren't as different from any other house. Their traitorous qualities matched perfectly with the ones of Slytherin. He felt disgusted as people admired Gryffindors so much for their bravery and loyalty.

When he finished reading the paper, he decided to return it back to its rightful owner. As Blaise had no clue where Hermione was heading, he could only assume that it was the Gryffindor common rooms. Even then, he had no idea where it was. But by chance, he soon found what he was looking for. There, seated on top of the final stair was a figure crouched, hands buried in her knees. Blaise knew it was Granger.

It surprised him at first. Hermione Granger, Head Girl of the school, admired by many and best friend of the famous Potter. She seems so strong and so...perfect. But there she was, on top of the stairs, crying her heart out and Blaise knew why. He clutched the letter in his hands as he sat himself down beside her. Hermione briefly looked up, her face covered in tears, she looked liveless. Her brown eyes locked with Blaise's blue ones before he did something that never thought possible.

***************

Hermione felt a tinge of a tremble run through her as he put his arms around her. The feeling was shocking at first, he was a notorious Slytherin, how could he? But Hermione knew that right now, Blaise Zabini was all that she had. With that, Hermione buried herself in his shirt and cried.

"Weasley doesn't deserve you"

**AN:** Okies, that's done. Please review? please? Even if its bad. Anywayz, next chapter, the students return from Christmas Holidays. How will Draco react to this?! What about Ron?


	2. The return

_An: __Okies, Thank you so much to my four reviewers. You guys have cheered me up awfully lot and I shall continue this story. I am thinking of a weekly update and an extra update for next week. Well, here's chapter two. I didn't want you guys to wait too long. I could've made it longer but you know, school and all. I know it's not the most interesting chapter and I apologize but you know it's a build up. I don't want to rush my story (I've seen that happen a lot). So yea. Please read and review. Excuse all the grammatical ad spelling mistakes. BETA needed still._

Misfit- Chapter Two

As Hermione approached Hogsmeade, she had already been greeted by a few of her fellow Gryffindors who had just arrived back from their Christmas holidays. Being in the shy mood she is in, Hermione, reluctantly exchanged a few quick words with them before heading into the station. It wasn't that she was intentionally rude or disliked them in any way; it was just that she, herself, was ever reluctant to go into station. Ron was back.

Surely, Hermione's had the best Christmas Holidays imagined, however seeing Ron again was just something different. She was still afraid of facing him, not because he had broken up with her but it is purely because of her fear for the unknown. Just exactly how would she act? Hermione didn't want to seem weak in front of anyone, not after she had survived the ordeal with her parents. She couldn't just break down over something as ridiculous as this, after all, when her parents died, Hermione survived, physically and emotionally when never thought possible. She was going to be strong.

When she arrived at the station, Hermione frowned at the sight of most of the Hogwarts Students except for Harry, Ron and Ginny. They were really taking their time. Hermione sighed as she retreated towards a pole, so she does not obstruct any passerby's way.

A few minutes after, there was still no sign of them. Now Hermione is beginning to sense boredom as her eyes lingered around the station. Her eyes stopped at a group of seventh year Slytherins. There, stood Malfoy, his blonde hair, which stood out in such a distinctive manner that it was impossible for anyone to not recognize him. Hermione's eyes lingered a bit until she found who she was looking for. There, close to Malfoy stood Blaise, Raven hair, just as tall as Malfoy, his lips curved upwards in a pleasant manner as he listened attentively to other Slytherins.

He seemed so perfect, so happy as if nothing is wrong. Hermione had always wondered how people could act so strong in front of others…more importantly, why. Why was it that people had thought of her as a brave courageous Gryffindor, smart bookworm who had one of the most idolized lives, with Harry Potter when all she sees in herself is just plain old Hermione? Some things just didn't make sense to Hermione and that irritated her.

Hermione's thoughts were abruptly disturb when Harry, Ginny and Ron greeted her. Startled slightly by the sound of her name, she looked around to find the three Gryffindors she had been waiting for all this time.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said, as she was the first to approach her.

Hermione smiled before greeting the little redhead. Hermione had the suspicion that Ginny knew exactly what happened between Ron and Hermione, and was only trying to cover up the awkwardness. Hermione loved Ginny for understanding. Harry's greet followed soon after. Hermione knew that he too was trying to cover up the awkwardness. Then came Ron. Hermione could feel her heart beating slightly, however not to the extent of her predictions. Could she really be over him? If so, Hermione was glad. She needed to be strong, not just for herself, but for everyone else out there, everyone who ever thought Hermione as to be perfect, everyone who ever dreamed of living her life. She needed to be strong. Even if it was just this once.

*****

His best friend, Blaise, welcomed Draco as he got off the train. The view of Hogsmeade seems far more exciting than the almost abandoned manor. It was good to be back. After a few exchanges of greetings, a group of Slytherins was already forming. Many began chatters about their Christmas holidays, presents and the general things. There was no atmosphere like Hogwarts. 

As the talks went on, Draco couldn't help to notice the change in Blaise. Something was there. Never has Draco witnessed him being so…happy. After last year of all years, how could Blaise be so happy? Not that Draco wasn't happy for him. He was glad that Blaise had finally snapped out of his misery but it just seemed so…strange.

Blaise seemed so happy. His eyes were almost dancing in a glistened manner as he joined the Slytherins talk about Quidditch. Draco's curiosity was far too much for him to divert his attention to the conversations. Draco watched Blaise in profound amusement. Knowing Blaise for years…in fact ever since they were young, Draco was sure that something was up.

Draco's curiosity didn't stop there. His mind began wondering on all sorts of events that could've happened to Blaise to cause such an elevated mood. His eyes began to linger as he began to ponder on his newly found notion. However, he stopped abruptly as he caught know-it-all Granger gazing towards his direction. He stared back, it wasn't long though, and he realized that she wasn't the one he was staring at. In fact, she hadn't even noticed him. Draco turned his head slightly as he followed her gaze, he eyes landed on Blaise.

Once again, Draco's imagination and curiosity sparked. However, Blaise was still too involved in the happy chatters of the Slytherin to realize anything and when Draco had turned back to Granger, she was already greeting her Gryffindors. But his curiosity didn't stop there. His mind kept wondering. 

'Whatever happened to Blaise during the Christmas Holidays?' Draco thought.

As Draco turned back to the group of Slytherins, he couldn't help but to ponder once again if there was any linkage between Granger and Blaise. However, Draco didn't get very far into the investigation of his newly found evidence when he was hastily interrupted.

'Draco, you coming?' Blaise had said, giving Draco a searching look. He too had found that Draco was not in his usual mood.

Out of his thoughts, Draco managed to mutter a 'yes' before catching up with the Slytherins up towards the castle. He had decided that once everything was settled, it was time Draco had a little chat with Blaise. He was almost certain that Blaise too felt the same.

*****

**_An:_**_ Thanks for reading. Please review? Please? Even if its horrible. Want to BETA me?_


	3. In love

**_An:_**_ You guys rock! Seriously, I never expected 16 reviews to turn up! Of course reviews aren't everything but yea you guys really cheered me up but unfortunately as much as I would've wanted to write on Sunday and Monday (It was raining, rainy days are good for the creative mind) well I couldn't because of two assessment tasks that was due on Tuesday. Anyways here's the new chapter. I know it's coming along slowly, but I swear some Draco/Herm-ness and Blaise/Herm. Also, I've found twp BETAs! Decided to have two. Thanks to all who volunteered btw. _

**_Thanks to my reviewers: _**

_Miss W D Halliwell, fictiongurl, Red and Gold, Rinaula, Draco's-Tootsie23, Phish Food, me, Dracos Princess1, thugstra, Funnel-Of-Truth, Liz, broadway betty, Alazne, angel05, NewSecretRose, reviewer, someone. _

_Now on with the show._

*********

Misfit- Chapter Three 

As the cold winter's night drew nearer and the students were well heated inside the walls of the castle, Hermione took the chance to explore the grounds of Hogwarts. It was of peace and quiet. She smiled as she trekked through the pale winter's snow across the windy schoolyard, watching her every step as she progressed. It was cold but Hermione didn't mind, in fact she had many other things that preoccupied her mind, she was already troubled as it is.

As Hermione paced around the frozen lake, her mind rapidly raced through her dilemmas. But that was it; it frustrated her, her inability to solve her worries. How could she ever have the heart to tell Harry and Ron? How would they react? At a sudden thought, Hermione shivered, not because of the cold but because of the possible outcomes that just might come true. It scared her, the thought of losing Harry and Ron; she couldn't endure the thought, not after all those years of friendship. 

Hermione sighed. She hated the complication of things, what she hated the most was her inability to resolve her troubles. Nothing is as simple as black and white. Hermione had learnt that the hard way. She had always thought that all that you can achieve, all that can happen and all the answers are clearly written in books. That was perhaps the reason she loved reading. Not only for the adventures it brings but the knowledge, the ability to understand.

She suddenly paused and acknowledged her surrounding. Her feet have taken her to the wonders of the Owlery, as thousands of hoots could be heard as all the owls jumped hoping for a new chance of exercise. Hermione shook her head in answer to their hopeful states, before seating herself down near the window.

It was a beautiful scene from the Owlery. To see the grounds of Hogwarts covered in white snow is just a beauty that would indulge everyone's delight. Hermione watched as tiny flakes of snow fell from the heavenly sky onto the already white shaded grounds. The scene of winter was always amusing. The season itself once startled Hermione's curiosity. But that was the time of her childhood, the time where everything seemed simple and it was. Every answer can be searched up; there was a right and a wrong, nothing too provocative. Those days, books were your best friends, it had the right answers.

Everything was simple and clear. But now, ever since the war, Hermione's life has been thrown into complete confusion. It was like a total shift, not only in herself but also in her environment. And ever since then, Hermione just couldn't feel the connection with the world anymore, she felt like a total misfit. Her sense of belonging crashed that very night. That night when her parents were slaughtered, her defenseless muggle parents, killed by a group of death eaters. Hermione cringed at the memory as she shut her eyes.

After then, she just didn't know. Like a shift in era, she didn't connect, not even with Harry and Ron. Hermione had constantly wished that things return to the way they were, simplistic and optimistic. 

But now, each little thing is deeply rooted with another, things are so complex. She sighed again at the thought her First Year. Walls were built almost instantly. There was no question about the hatred of Gryffindors and Slytherins. But after giving it thought, didn't it all seemed futile? Hermione now can't understand this at all, it seemed too puzzling. To Hermione, they are both equal sides with no real differences, yet the thick barrier of hatred is already built ahead of them before they can judge each other by the contents of their character. To Hermione, it makes no sense at all. The books says it 'we must judge each other equally with respect' but life says it 'some things aren't meant to be together'. Hermione just didn't understand.

Leaning against the windowsill, Hermione rested her head and opened her eyes. With a half smile, she thought "I guess some things aren't meant to be understood". With that, she turned and left the Owlery, taking with her a strong sense of doubt. 

*********

"Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron asked as he took a seat opposite Harry in the warm fired common room. Hermione was still nowhere to be seen.

Harry merely shrugged as he gave Ron a searching look. "Ron, you know you need to talk to her. Just tell her you're sorry. I'm sure she'll understand" Harry replied after a brief moment of silence between the two. Hermione was never an easy topic for the two best friends. Harry knew very well exactly what was on Ron's mind, even when Ron hadn't told Harry anything. Lies were hard to get past their years of friendship.

Before Ron could open his mouth to give the weakest argument, Harry added "Just go, I think she's outside taking a walk".

Ron paused before closing his mouth. He knew perfectly well that Harry was right. He did miss Hermione, more than anyone could imagine but how was he going to tell her that? It wasn't the easiest thing to do and with Hermione so distant, it only seemed harder. School had started days ago yet Hermione had never said a proper word to him. It hurt him, the thought of losing Hermione, he felt an instant surge of pain.

"Look, just go find her before it eats you up inside" said Harry, as he sensed Ron's troubles. 

After a few more words of persuasion, the sound of Ron's reluctant footsteps diminished as Ron climbed into the portrait hole. Harry, shaking his head as he heard Ron's words of mutter. 

"Hermione, where are you?"

**********

Pansy flickered through the glossy pages of Witchmopolitan as she sat on the green couch opposite the fireplace. As she traced her fingers on a model's fine smooth hair blowing in the wind, she sighed in envy.

True enough, Pansy wasn't as bad looking as in her third year but she wasn't the most beautiful and that, Pansy had to admit. Pansy hated being called "Pug face". Though it happens not so often now, it hurt her; it shot her self-esteem down to zero however she knew that being a Slytherin didn't mean to be weak. But on the inside she was, on the inside she was just Pansy and sometimes, Pansy hated the fact that every time Harry Potter looked at her, it was the look of dislike. She hated the fact that Granger was one the most adored person in Hogwarts, while Pansy was stuck with the nickname of "Pug face Bitch". At times, she hated being in Slytherin, she hated being stereotyped, she hated the fact that people like Harry Potter can't even look at her without thinking that she's a death eater or that she is "evil". She hated the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry. She hates the fact that people will never see outside what you're born to believe.

As a single tear slid down her eye, Pansy quickly wiped it as to prevent anyone from seeing. Slytherins weren't meant to cry, at least that's what she was born to believe. Gathering her thoughts, Pansy flicked the pages of the magazine once again and as she did so, from the corner of her eyes she saw a slight movement. She looked up to see Blaise leave the common room. Bemused for while before you decided to question him.

"Off again are we?" Pansy said raising an eyebrow at him. This caused Draco, who was sitting on the desk, doing his potions essay to notice his best friend Blaise at the exist of the common room. Draco too shot an suspicious look at Blaise.

"uh, yes? It looks like it" Blaise said keeping his calm. He still hasn't told them. To be honest, he didn't know how. 

"Well, alright then, I may as well say good night, as I highly doubt you will return anytime earlier than midnight" Pansy responded with a slight smirk placed on her face.

"No, I'll be back soon" He replied, surprised that Pansy had suddenly picked up his irregular activities. Deciding against any more suggestive confrontations, Blaise left the common room.

Both, Draco and Pansy watched as swiftly made a quick exist. Draco could sense Blaise's nerves quiver when Pansy asked. School has started for about a week and yet Draco hasn't found the time to talk to him. It couldn't be that bad…could it? What could've happened to him that he so unwillingly hides from his best friend?

Pansy placed down the Witchmopolitan, whispering something to Draco before she said her good night and made way to the girl's dormitories.

Draco sat there, thinking about what Pansy meant. Her words echoed in his head, over and over again. Could it be true? Pansy's words, Draco didn't know what to feel. Was it true though? Blaise did seem to act strange these days, at times Draco just didn't quite understand him.

Frustrated as Draco's unable to come to a conclusion, perchance he really needed to talk to Blaise this time. Deciding that there was nothing he could do about it now, Draco got up and started to make his way to the boy's dorms, with Pansy's words still lingering in his head.

"Blaise is in love".

**********

**_An:_**_ Okays that's it for now. Be good and I shall give you an Easter treat. Please review and make my day. Even if its criticism. Oh and if you wish to receive an email to notify you whenever this story is updated please leave your email. Keep a look out for my Friday/Saturday update. If I don't then I may post up reasons on my profile. But yeah, hope you enjoy the story so far. I know it's going rather slowly but it's a build up. Do you guys like the way I've characterized Pansy? I know it's a bit different to the usual "Draco's all mine, I'm a slut" personality but I thought I would be different and not create a clichéd Pansy. Tell me what you think._


	4. Gone

**_An:_**_ Ok, first of all I want to thank all my reviewers!! 12 reviews!! And I would like to give a personal thanks to my loyal reviewers, Red and Gold and __Rinaula. Thanks so much you guys, because of you wonderful people out there, I've decided to give you guys an early update for the season of Easter!! Along with my usual update on Friday/Saturday. So I hope you enjoy this, if not, please tell me ways in which I can improve._

**************

Misfit – 04 – Gone 

Blaise suddenly tensed up a little, as he existed the Slytherin common, he had the slight suspicion that Pansy knew. She knew of this secret. He sighed; perhaps it was time to tell them. It wasn't that he was ashamed of this relationship, no not at all; in fact he was certain that more than half the people would envy him. Hermione was a beautiful girl, not only on the inside but on the outside as well. Her personality is a major compelling aura that attracts everyone; best part of all, Hermione doesn't even have to try. 

As Blaise lingered up the marble staircase, he was reminded of the time when he saw Hermione there. He had to admit, it was the first time he had noticed her, closely. It was the first time he had seen her, not as a Mudblood, not as a Gryffindor but just a plain girl who's alone and broken, a plain girl in which he was to comfort.

Blaise's lips curved upwards in a pleasant manner as he thought of the Christmas holidays. It was his best Christmas _yet_. He would do almost anything to live it again. The memories itself was like a drug that had the enough power to elevate him. It was that strong.

In the names of honesty, Blaise really had ho idea where he was going. He didn't know where Hermione was and yet as much as he is compelled to find her, he couldn't. For one, he did not know exactly where the Gryffindor common rooms are and second, it would look extremely suspicious if a Slytherin was ever to look for a Gryffindor other than to do the usual harm.

"Oh well" he thought. "I shall just roam the walls of Hogwarts, after all last he did so, and he had found Hermione".

It was true, that the stairs of Hogwarts seemed endless. They were constantly changing, causing anyone that wasn't paying attention to be on their toes. But Blaise didn't mind. He loved the feeling of going elsewhere; he loved the feeling of change. After all, Blaise himself has changed.

As Blaise ascended upwards, closer to the Owlery, he saw Hermione just coming down from it. Her steps were small, her speed was unusually slow, and she was deep in thought. Oblivious of Blaise's presence, she kept her head down and walked gradually down the stairs towards Blaise.

Hermione held her head up as she sensed someone in front of her, she saw Blaise casting a curious look to her. He was about to open his mouth, as if to speak but Hermione lunged forward and held tight to him in a hug. He too enveloped his arms around Hermione without any inquiring because he too knew what was troubling her.

"I'm scared Blaise, I'm scared".

***********

As Ron entered the library, many whispers and giggles could be heard from the younger female population in the library, along with it a glare from Madame Prince for disturbing the peace. Over the past few years, Ron among with other boys like Harry has grown to earn the crown as "disturber of silence". Whenever they'd enter the library to search for Hermione, heads would turn, mouths would open and whispers would be heard complimentary to a few giggles and a classic glare from the librarian. 

Ron walked into the library to Hermione's usual seat to find that it was taken by someone else. It was odd, Ron always thought that he's find Hermione there, buried with her work, her eyes full of concentration. However, today she wasn't. She was gone.

"Perhaps she was down at the kitchens," Ron thought, as he made his way out of the library.

His luck failed him to find Hermione anywhere. Ron had almost looked everywhere, even the Qudditch pitch, though he knew that Hermione wouldn't be there. The only place that made sense for Hermione to be was the Owlery. However, Ron had doubted very much that Hermione had anyone to send letters to. Nevertheless, he climbed up the marble stairs in search of Hermione.

Ron sighed, "Hermione, where are you?"

Ron had barely made it to the second floor when he was joined by the presence of Lavender. He hadn't in fact seen her since…last term, well before the holidays, perhaps a few days or so.

"Oh, hi Lavender" Ron said, meeting her gaze. He could sense an awkward conversation brewing.

"Hey" came a quiet reply from Lavender; she too wasn't exactly the most gregarious nature when it came to "secret love affairs" as she claimed it is. "So, how's it going?" came another one of Lavender's attempt to break awkward silences.

"Uh- things are, good I guess. You?" 

"Not too bad, I take it you enjoyed your holidays. Well…I better get going then." Lavender said, not meeting Ron's eyes as she diverted them downwards. Ron knew perfectly well that Lavender was trying to avoid an awkward moment. However, their talk was inevitable.

"Lavender, wait. About…about last term–" Ron started but was unable to finish as Lavender cut in.

"I know Ron, its ok. You don't have to explain. I know it was nothing. I know that you're still in love with Hermione, but I'm not Hermione. I know you used me for your own pleasure and its ok. I understand if you don't want anyone to know. I will keep what we had a secret. So you have nothing to worry about."

Ron was rather shocked at a sudden outburst from Lavender, he had expected a talk of some sort but never did he expected this coming from Lavender.

"Look, Lavender, I'm really sorry. I-" but he was cut off again as Lavender raised her hand up to silence him.

"Ron, whatever it is you are going to say, don't. If you are going to apologize and say that I meant nothing to you, well I don't want to hear it. But if you're going to ask me to reconsider our relationship and to start over again, I might make a choice that I shall regret later, so before you say anything, I'm just going to say that I'm heading over to the Hufflepuff common room to see Justin and I'm going to take my chances with him." Lavender remained a strong composure as she held her head up and met Ron's eyes, just before she turned her back on him and walked down the corridors of second floor, leaving Ron to ponder seriously about his actions.

Almost instantly, Lavender's words began to paint a picture of guilt. Until now, Ron hadn't really thought much about Lavender. It never occurred to him how much he had hurt her. Ron knew it was never intentional.

Ron remembered well that night at the Astronomy Tower. Like this night, he couldn't find Hermione. It was until he gave up that he found Lavender sitting near the windowsill alone. At first, they are spoke a few talks about general things. Then, things got a little intense as they both exchanged the secrets of their lives. Ron had told her about Hermione, about Harry while Lavender told of her brother and other things in general. Though they had no true love connection, their conversations were always deep. One of the nights, their deep conversation ended with a kiss, it wasn't like the kiss he had once shared with Hermione, and it was just a plain kiss with no emotions attached. However it was a kiss nonetheless, something that he couldn't get from Hermione.

**********

It was well past curfew times when Ron had reached the fifth level after his long encounter with his guilt conscience. Over the two options he had –return to dorms and give up on Hermione or continue to search for her- Ron chose the latter. So as he continued to ascend the stairs, he kept a good look out for any signs of Filch…and of course Hermione.

On the sixth floor, Ron found it to be abandoned, no students lingering in the hallway, portraits are asleep and candles to his convenience, dimly lit. After doing a quick scan of the floor, he found there to be no signs of Hermione. Ron continued towards the seventh floor where he heard owl hoots, he was closer to the Owlery.

**********

"It's going to be ok" whispered Blaise as he sat down with the girl in his arms.

"But Blaise, how do you know? How do you know that they're not going to get angry, how do you know that they're not going to do something awfully drastic?" Came Hermione's reply. She was scared, for the first time in her life, she was afraid more than ever before, and if wasn't because of death, no, she was never afraid of death. Death was just another journey to her. But Hermione was afraid of losing her friends, losing the people she loved.

Blaise used his free hand to soothe over her hair as he felt her grip on him tighten. He knew just how scared she was. He cannot say exactly that he wasn't afraid. It was a big thing to do but he knew it was worth it.

"Do you remember Christmas?" Blaise said, hoping to relieve her from stress.

She pulled away a little to look at him, "Christmas?" She said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yea, Christmas, you know, snow, winter, where you put up the trees and you –"

"Blaise I know what Christmas is. I was just surprised that you asked that's all. Anyways, what's Christmas got to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about our Christmas together"

"Well of course I remember" she replied, still not catching on as to where this was leading. Hermione raised her eyebrows and was about to ask before he cut her off.

"What? Well its not everyday you spend Christmas with someone at a stairway" Blaise said, putting on his Slytherin smirk.

"Blaise, I honestly think you shouldn't joke about serious festivities like Christmas. Have you any idea how scared this holiday is for people?" Hermione said, putting on her motherly tone.

Then gazed at each other for a second before they burst out laughing only to find - to their least fortunate – that their laughter echoed through the corridor. Hogwarts just wasn't the place for secret silence.

Hoping that it didn't wake anyone, especially Filch, Blaise extended out his hands and urged her away from the Owlery.

"Com'on, its late. We should get back" He said, he was responded with Hermione's small delicate hands in his own.

As they went down, they continued to whisper jokes to each other, exchanging looks and then a few smirks complimentary to a few giggles.

"Well yea, we were planning to cast a hair color spell on Snape for his birthday. I'm sure he'll be pleased with the color pink or how about orange?" came one of Blaise's chatters.

He watched as Hermione's lips curved upwards in a smile and she was about to open her mouth to answer but she stopped. Her smile instantly turned into a straight face, one of shock, her face paled.

"R-Ron" She stuttered. 

When Blaise looked up, he saw a paled face Weasley standing in front, just a few steps below. Blaise noticed Ron giving him an intense glare before he gazed into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione was about to open his mouth, but closed it numerous times. She didn't know where to start. Before she's had another chance to say anything, Ron had spun around fiercely and headed back down towards the Gryffindor commons.

Only fools could tell, but one could almost hear Ron's heart break.

************

**_An:_**_ Okies, that's it. I admit I wrote this all in one shot. So yea its not the best. Also, though I have two BETAs I'm unable to get any contact from them so excuse grammatical errors. If they are that bad, please tell me._

_To be quite honest, I'm not exactly sure where this story is going. I have a few planned scenes that formed into my head however I'm trying to fit it into the plotline but it seems difficult. I think Draco/Hermione will come much later in the story than expected. I don't think I can ever write a light-hearted comedy. So yea this will be rather bleak as such but turn out positive in the end. I hope you stay tune. Anyways, here is a spoiler, if you don't wish to read, just ignore it. Its not big anyways:_

_Ron isn't the only one with guilt playing on his mind. Blaise has a secret that only Draco knows. How will Draco react to finding out about Blaise and Hermione? Will his hate for mudbloods force him to use Blaise's secret again him?_

**_Review, please. I am human and do need moral support. :P_******


	5. Notes

Acks, are you all going to kill me?

Let me explain, the next chapter is going to be rather long…well longer than my other ones. Its already 2000 words in total.

And I have exams coming up and such that I really really need to study. Plus I'm juggling my newly made forum along with all this hectic life so please bare with me. Plus I had a big case of writer's block for this chapter. Acks.

I shall prolly finish up the chapter and sacrifice a few hours of sleep and post it at the end of this week. 

But I just want to thank my reviewers for being patient and I have something for you guys (go see in my profile).

Vampire


	6. After all these years

**_An:_**_ As usual, I would like to thank my reviewers for giving me the "moral support" as one reviewer put in their review and encouragement for this fic. Sure, a fic needs a writer's input and effort but what it all comes down to is its audience and I really appreciate you guys being there. Thanks so much and I hope I can write to the best of my abilities with the rest of this fic._

_However, much to my dismay, this story is in crisis. Honestly, I have no idea where its going…well I have written the ending and a few scenes, but I have no idea who I am going to get to the ending without sounding too unrealistic. I don't even think I could write a comedy or lighthearted story and indeed I am correct. This story may turn out to be one of a darker sort than imagined. More than just "I fell in love with my best friend's girl". I have a semi-plot however it would mean that there is less of Draco/Hermione, it would come later and perchance, and this story is going to be long. I have written a few plans and point forms but I need to think it through and fix up the loopholes. In the end, it may all sound like a load of rubbish._

_Now, about this chapter, well I've seriously had more than three versions of it. Each sounding as bad and unplanned. This is my final, however I am not really satisfied with it. I am trying my best to change the spotlight directions and not just focus on Hermione and Blaise. I want to input a few other ships (perhaps) and do a fair bit of characterizing to support the fic (eg. Pansy). So I hope I've done a well enough job of building the story up._

_-Sigh- oh well, I guess writer's block hits us all._

_By the way, I hate to say but this may be my second last if not last update for at least two weeks or so._

*********************

Misfit – 05 – Unmasking 

For the tenth time, Hermione checked her own reflection in the fogged mirror. It was Friday morning and breakfast was bound to start; yet breakfast was the last thing on her mind. In fact, for the first time in years, she felt like skipping class.

In truth, Hermione just didn't want to face Harry and Ron. She was sure that Ron had told Harry and she didn't want to face up to their reactions. With Ron running off last night, it was enough for her to predict what doom awaits.

As she heard a few urgent knocks from Parvati, Hermione reluctantly surrendered the bathroom to the girl, making her exist back to the dorms. Hermione looked at her timetable, much to her apprehension, it was double Potions with Harry and Ron, along with the Slytherins.

After a long deliberate time on getting herself ready, Hermione made her way out of the Gryffindor commons, but instead, she headed down towards the dungeons.

*******

Harry observed as Ron continued to stare at his untouched, now stone cold, breakfast. Ron himself seemed paler than usual which is a great contrast to brightly lit hair color.

"Ron?" Harry began, as the state of his friend began to irritate him.

Ron gave no reply, in fact he was oblivious to Harry's call or any other happenings in the room. Harry knew very well where his mind belonged. It seemed as though; Ron is in some state of shock ever since last night when he abruptly stormed into the Gryffindor commons.

Harry sighed in pity, going back his rather cold breakfast. He stirred it a bit and then looked up at Ron. Harry suddenly lost his appetite. Pushing his bowl away, Harry got up in search for Hermione, leaving Ron there, still staring at nothing. Completely nothing.

************

As Hermione existed pass the Fat Lady, she found the corridor to be almost deserted. Most as she expected, were at breakfast. She was glad of this as she turned the other way towards the Dungeons.

On her way there, Hermione couldn't help but to run through her troubles over and over again in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't force the image of Ron's face out of her mind. It was more than devastation; it went beyond shock. Ron had been one of her best friends since first year. They had gone through so much and now it's all ruined.

Hermione almost broke into sobs but held the tears back. For six years she had always thought that their friendship was eternal, that it was something so special that time itself wouldn't be able to harm it. But she was wrong and all it took was just a few seconds, their friendship was gone.

Hermione felt the worse heat of guilt within her. It was her fault. All her fault. If she hadn't neglected him in the first place, he wouldn't have ever gotten together with Lavender and they would've still been together. This was all her fault.

It was a good half an hour before class started as she arrived at the cold dungeons, Hermione sat herself down on a table and began doing her extra bits of study. She loved potions, she really did, if it weren't for Snape's torments, Hermione would've admitted to absolutely loving Potions.

She sighed in defeat as Hermione failed to concentrate. All she could think about was what had happened last night.

"God, what have I gotten myself into?" She whispered.

Just then, a loud pack of students were coming down from the Hall towards the Dungeons. Hermione groaned as she looked her magical watch, it was in fact time for class and that would've pointed towards one thing, Ron and Blaise in the same room.

Hermione grumbled and waited for the dreaded moment to arrive. It was like waiting for your death, it would come…_eventually_.

***********

Blaise observed secretly out of the corner of his eyes towards the Gryffindor table. There was no one…well Hermione was missing. Only Potter and Weasley was there. Blaise couldn't help but to smirk as he observed Potter casting numerous anxious looks towards the motionless looking Weasel. Blaise could only assume it was because of last night.

He sighed, Blaise had to admit, he felt no tinge of pity for Weasley. It was after all his fault that he didn't stand by Hermione, it was after all his fault that Hermione was left there to cry. Blaise cringed at the thought of the letter Weasley had once sent Hermione.

"Moron" he muttered quietly.

This however, was loud enough to catch Draco's attention. He glanced at Blaise who seemed too focused on something else other than his breakfast. It hadn't been the first time someone's noticed. Just the other day, Pansy claims to have seen Blaise in dreamland or as such. Something just didn't seem right.

"Blaise, what do we have first?" Draco asked, seeing as a simple question was enough to catch his attention.

However, Draco received no answer. No matter what Pansy's records were for exaggeration, she had been right when she said Blaise was in dreamland.

"Blaise" Draco said a little bit louder.

"What-t?" Stuttered the boy, plastering a look of confusion on his face.

"Nothing. Are you ok? You seemed a little distant back there" 

Blaise straightened in his defence. "I'm fine, why would you say that?"

Draco, who hadn't expected Blaise to get that defensive was shocked to say the least. "Uh well you just seemed like something's constantly on your mind…and I mean constantly. What's up Blaise?"

Blaise didn't know how to answer. Draco had been his best friend since they were little kids. Blaise never liked lying to Draco because in the end Draco would know for a fact that he was indeed lying. Draco always good at painting guilt on Blaise, even when they were small.

"I'll talk later" Blaise said briskly, before rushing out of the Great Hall, leaving a very bemused Draco with a extremely inquisitive mind.

**************

When Hermione saw Harry entering the Dungeon, she almost felt like her doom was approaching. She had expected a tremendously angry Ron following Harry, ready to explode at her for her _betrayal_.

However, Ron didn't, in reality, Ron wasn't there at all which surprised Hermione as she knew from past experience that Harry and Ron were inseparable.

Pretending not to look, Hermione concealed her curiosity but going back to her work. But she could sense Harry approaching to the table. It was predictable.

"Hermi-" Harry began, but he was cut off by Neville's loud plea as he motioned for Harry. Even Neville didn't want to be alone.

Hermione pretended not to notice Harry, as she focused on her homework when Harry took a seat just a table away.

It was going to be a _long_ two hours.

********************

When Draco had entered the room, he found much to his surprise to see Granger sitting in his usual seat, a table that well and truly one could say, belonged to the Slytherin side of the classroom.

Draco moved his eyes in search of Potter and the Weasel, to his discovery, he found Weasel absent to the scene and Potter sitting alone on the table next to Hermione. He couldn't help but to smirk, as he wondered what could've happened to distort their _golden_ relationship.

Draco walked towards his table with Blaise closely following from behind. When he had approached, it didn't seem to occur to Granger that Draco was standing in front of her. Irritated enough, Draco was sure that Granger was trying to ignore everything in a mad attempt to concentrate on Potions. He shifted his eyes towards Potter's table, where he motioned for her attention. Smirking again, Draco found the finest amusement to initiate this very fine day.

"Granger, you're sitting in my seat"

Hermione looked up to see the smirking Draco Malfoy and a almost sympathetic looking Blaise. She knew very well that Blaise would've worked out the picture quite clearly with Ron absent and Harry a table away. But to cease all suspicion, she turned her attention back to Malfoy.

"Granger, you're in _my _seat," He repeated again.

"Oh? Well that's a rather incorrect statement, see you usually sit _here_ and not _here_, on the current seat I'm residing on"

Draco cringed, 'why did she have to be so difficult' he thought.

"Well this is my table, go sit next to Potter or Weasel…oh wait but Weasel isn't here today. My Granger, what ever did you do to the poor boy?" 

This made Hermione cast an instant glare but before she could say anything, Professor Snape's voice boomed into the dungeons and all the talking ceased to a minimum.

"Com'on Draco, you can sit next to Pansy if you want, I'll sit here" Blaise said, hoping not cause a scene, as he motioned Draco towards Pansy.

Draco directed an odd look towards Blaise.

"Draco, com'on lesson is about to start. I'll sit next to Pansy if you wish" Blaise quickly added, hoping that it was a cover-up of good quality.

As Snape's voice once again filled the dungeons, Draco moved towards the seat next to Pansy, while Blaise took a seat next to Hermione.

They instantly granted each other a look before they turned their attention to a very cranky, very suspicious professor Snape who was shifting his eyes between Blaise and Hermione, then eventually Draco.

*****************

As she walked towards the fourth floor, saying good byes to her fellows as they themselves, approached the Astronomy Tower, Hermione was virtually stunned as someone in one of the abandoned classrooms pulled her.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream but the captor was faster. When she had entered the classroom, there was enough light for her to distinguish her captor. She could almost kill him.

"BLAISE!! Never _ever _do that again!" She snapped, as she watched him chuckling away.

Seeing this, she was about to retort once again but was silenced with a kiss. Her anger melted away. 'Damn you Blaise' she cursed mentally but gave in to it.

When they had finally broken apart, it was well ten minutes into Arithmacy. Hermione gasped at the time.

"Go to go," she said frantically.

"So tell me about this morning," Blaise said.

"Blaise, I'm already ten minutes late for Arithmancy!"

"Oh fine, I'll talk to you later ok? Meet me at the usual place after?" Blaise said, finally giving up.

Hermione nodded, giving him a quick kiss and briskly made her exist to Arithmancy.

Seeing that fact that there was no point in turning up for one of Trelawney's 'you're going to die' lessons, Blaise grabbed his bag and carefully made his way up to the Slytherin commons. There was just one more thing to do.

**********************

After a very '_deadly_' lesson of Divination, Draco made his way up to the Slytherin commons in search of Blaise. Strangely enough, much to the contribution of Blaise's recent strangeness, he was not present during Divination. Now seeing as the fact that Blaise was always fascinated with the stars ever since he was a kid, it had seemed very strange for Blaise to miss a lesson of his liking.

After conquering mountains of stairs and past groups of whispering girls, Draco finally made it to the commons. To his liking, it was abandoned. He had been with Crabbe and Goyle long enough to learn that food was everyone's number one priority, if not, then they have some _very_ serious issues at hand.

When Draco arrived at his dorm, he found to his dismay, no one to be there either or rather Blaise to be absent.

Placing his items down on the table, Draco sat himself down on the bed. He fiddled with a little Quidditch figurine that he had obtained during the last Quidditch cup. He watched as the miniature version of Viktor Krum flew around in his hands. These kinds of toys had always managed to amuse Draco.

However, it was the entrance of a very cautious looking Blaise that caught his final attention. Draco glanced at the boy, before placing down his figurine. He observed the best friend in a curious manner.

"Where were you?" Draco asked curious, raising his chin slightly to acknowledge Blaise's presence.

"Library," he replied without even looking up, as he rampaged through his trunk of robes.

This caused Draco to raise his eyebrows, 'Blaise's excuses were getting worse' he thought.

"So, tell me" Draco started in a rather inquisitive manner.

This caused Blaise to look up, but before he was about to open his mouth, Draco beat him to it.

"Tell me…_everything_," Draco finished, locking eyes with Blaise. If Draco didn't know better, he would've sworn to see a tinge of nerves unstable behind Blaise's eyes.

Blaise dropped the robes he was holding and stood up, raising his chin to face Draco. Blaise knew very well that he couldn't post-pone the inevitable. He let out a breath.

"I'm dating Hermione," Blaise said finally.

Draco remained silent.

"You know? Hermione Granger," Blaise continued, avoiding awkward silences.

"Granger? Gryffindor? Mudblood?" Draco finally spoke.

At the last word, Blaise cringed. He would've expected better from Draco especially after all that has happened.

"Don't call her that!" Blaise snapped.

"Blaise, what are you thinking? She's so…" Draco motioned for the word. "…So different!"

Blaise finally lost it. "How is she different Draco? What? Because she's in Gryffindor?! Or because of her heritage?! Does it really matter? I would've thought after all that has happened, that you would actually make an effort to set those differences aside Draco".

"Blaise" Draco tried to cut in.

"No you listen. Draco, I've known you since we were little, I've known your family for as long as you have. I know what they're like, they're just like mine. We were both taught the same things, Draco. The same beliefs were forced into us and for years we've both believed in it. We were so covered in our own prejudices that we failed to see the light. But you know ever since last year…ever since the war, it's all changed. I...those differences between them and us, they seemed so minor" Blaise paused to look at Draco.

"She's no different to any of us, Draco." Blaise paused, but before Draco could interrupt, he continued.

"Do you know how I found her? She was there, outside, on a cold marble stairway, crying her heart out over Weasley. I was shocked at first, but I realized I was so stuck into my preconceived beliefs that I failed to see anything outside the square. I don't want to end my life knowing that I've gone with tradition and I don't want to feel more regretful than I am today because of my actions" .

Draco sat there, he felt rather guilty as Blaise finished his long talk. He knew Blaise was right. The war last year had shed many new light into Draco's perspective. It was difficult at first, knowing the fact that all he had ever thought to believe in wasn't true, hell, his whole identity had been built around it.

"Blaise," He started quietly. "I don't have a problem with you seeing Granger".

Blaise gave him a second look but smiled in appreciation. Blaise knew very well that Draco had changed, it was just up to him to realize this and when he does, Blaise would sure be there.

"Thanks," Blaise said, "So guess…I'll see you at dinner".

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, knowing that lunch hadn't yet finished.

Blaise turned around as he approached the door, he placed on a smirk. 

"To ask Hermione to have dinner at the Slytherin table tonight."

With that he left a very intrigued Draco to ponder.

**************

**_An:_**_ So sorry. I know that was crap. Writer's block and all. And yea hectic life and all. But I do have a BETA now. Shout outs to Atasha!_

Oh yes, special thanks to ALL my reviewers! A big shout to Taintless for your wonderful review!

_So yea, that chapter was overly long. You may expect longer in the future. I couldn't find a place to end the chapter but the place where I ended it (even though its wasn't a very good ending). The story is progressing. I have a relative plan as to where its going and trust me, its not going to be all that of a light-fic. _

_Right, now before I ramble any further, I shall let your views take the spotlight with that button over there. Your comments are greatly appreciated._

_Ps. Shameless plug here ____ Please visit my forum! You shall have the joys of speaking to me (I'm sure you're all D-Y-I-N-G to meeting me :p). Anyways, it's a forum for fanfiction writers. It consists of many things! Here's the url (with http :// in front) frozenengima.proboards30.com_

_Anyways, I always seem to ramble. Excuse me._


	7. Torres De Los Reyes

**_An:_**_ As I am writing this, my computer's is a bit screwy with the modem and such, thus I haven't yet read your reviews for the last chapter (except for one or two)._

First of all, I want to thank Tasty Food for reviewing. Your comments are very true and I shall take it to my advantage. I have gotten a BETA now…well as from last chapter.

_Well as for the lack of Blaise/Hermione scenes, honestly, I don't want them to get **too** involved. In order for my plot to work, I can't really make them all too hopelessly in love otherwise it would take away the realism with this fic (and with fanfictions, I know its hard to keep realism). But I will include scenes, just not too much and I'm not so keen on the technique of flashbacks, as I would rather it to be where, readers to judge and interpret for themselves just how deep everything is. I like to incorporate scenes (which may seem useless) but establish a portal to the characters, thus action doesn't really have to speak for itself._

_Oh good news, out of Writer's block and have got a relative plot for the fic. So yay!_

_Okays, I'm rambling…once again. On with the story I presume? I wouldn't be surprised if now, you people just tend to skip the AN._

__

Misfit – 06 – Torres De Los Reyes 

She fidgeted, she breathed deep, she tried to think of calm, but it didn't come. Hermione was standing outside the giant doors of the Great Hall, along side with Blaise, just moments before entering…_together_.

"Wait wait wait…" she said, pulling Blaise back from opening the door. "Just give me a second here."

Blaise smiled at the anxious look of her, "com'on, Hermione. You've been through things a whole lot tougher than this. _We_ will be fine."

She suddenly looked at him in an unusual sense. "Do you know what fine stands for?"

But before he got a chance to motion no, Hermione cut him off. "Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional." She said as if revealing some big secret.

Blaise laughed in a ridicule manner, which caused Hermione to frown.

"Blaise, this is serious," she said, in a very solemn manner.

Blaise frowned too…in mockery. "Darling we'll be fine. What harm could we do? We're only just lovers of 'Hogwarts, A History', trying to revise it to our liking."

Hermione merely arched a brow, still looking as unconvinced as ever.

Blaise sighed, "Well, I don't know about you, but _f.i.n.e _or not, my appetite is getting punished by my cravings," he said taking a few steps towards the door hoping that Hermione would follow.

Much to his dismay she stood still. "Com'on," he said, returning to Hermione's side, putting his arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the Great Hall.

It seemed like eternity, those seconds where Blaise reached out to the door and those where the whole school was almost choking on their food.

Draco was the first one to have seen them walking in, much credits to his Quidditch reflexes. He looked around to observe. The time range was widely varied. It had only taken some a second or so to choke, yet some others, they hadn't even raised their heads.

Draco sighed, turning his attention from the extremely famished Crabbe and Goyle back to the couple walking his way.

Blaise had greeted him with a smile, acting as if shocking the majority of the school wasn't a significant thing. Hermione on the other hand, he observed, seemed to be extremely…_fine_. She only half smiled as she approached the table and Draco wasn't sure who exactly she was smiling to as her eyes darted everywhere, obviously, trying to avoid looks.

By the time Blaise and Hermione had settled themselves down at the table opposite Draco, most people had resumed back to their food. Draco too resumed back to his food, turning his attention back to his plate once again, right after he glanced towards a little less anxious Hermione.

Draco instantly frowned at the taste of his bland food, his eyes immediately searched for the butter, which happened to be right aside of Hermione.

"Granger, pass the butter," Draco asked, motioning towards the butter by her arm.

Hermione did so, handling him the butter. "Gee, the shock dies down fast," she said in an almost joking tone.

Draco looked up, but it was Pansy who spoke first. "No, just hungry. You know that most people are going to owl their parents tonight. I mean how could they not? The 'next big thing' is here," Pansy said, looking up from her food.

Blaise smirked and turned his attention to Pansy, raising a brow, "The next big thing?"

Pansy shrugged, "that's one way of putting it," she said. "But food comes first," she started once again, smiling.

Draco snickered, "isn't that right Crabbe, Goyle?"

Out of the two pigging out on food, only one looked up. "Wahh?" Crabbe managed to say in between his chews.

This sent the four (including Hermione) into fits of laughter.

Half way across the hall, on the table of the Gryffindors, Harry sat bewildered at the sight of laughter coming from the Slytherin table…more importantly, coming from Hermione.

So he had now knew exactly why Ron was so upset. He knew Hermione had been different since they had returned from Christmas, but never did Harry expect the change to be that great.

Harry sighed, he wanted for Hermione to be happy for once. He knew perfectly well that ever since the war – more importantly the death of her parents – Hermione had been horribly depressed. Partially, he hated himself for bringing her into the war. Everyone knew well enough that, Voldemort had planned on to kill Hermione and her parents just to hurt Harry. There were periods, where Harry suffered the feelings of guilt.

He watched them again: Hermione and the Slytherins. He sighed again. So much had changed. The war had affected everyone. Harry had remembered the sight of grieving mothers over dead sons, lost children crying for parents. He had seen it all, knowing that if the prophecy told the truth, it was up to him to stop it.

He watched the Slytherins giggling, among them Parkinson. Harry had remembered her very well. Last Christmas, the aurors raided her house, Harry was along them, not to their knowledge. He had found her in a room, just down the corridors, a dim room but one that brought a sacred appeal to it. It had taken him awhile, but he eventually figured it out. There lying in a colt was a baby, half asleep baby. Harry remembered the lament face of Pansy when she had turned around with the baby in her arms to see Harry. All Harry could do was to let her go. By the time Harry had returned downstairs, the aurors had gone. Yet they had left the lifeless bodies of the Parkinsons for Harry to grimace at.

There were times where Harry thought how justified the aurors were and just how different their actions were to that of Voldemort and his fellow supporters. But it was a war, either you kill or get killed, there was no justification. It was a survival for the fittest and Harry was glad that Hermione survived, because if he had to deal with it again, without Hermione, he wouldn't make it.

'Hermione deserved to be happy,' he thought finally, before getting up, in search for Ron.

After giving a quick kiss to Blaise, Hermione set off towards the supposedly empty halls. It was her patrol duty again. She was glad; patrol duties had always given her the time and space to think over things.

At the thought of dinner, she smiled. She had learnt that things don't always turn out the way they do; they turn out better. Honestly, Hermione was surprised at the reactions of the Slytherins. She knew that they had changed somehow after the war, yet she was preconceived by earlier ideas that it was hard to see beyond them and it wasn't until today, she had learnt that the so called 'difference' between them and her were purely up to one's imagination.

Hermione was disturbed out of her thoughts when she heard a few noises in the background, but ignored it once she turned around to sense nothing.

Her mind began roaming the corridors faster than her. Sometimes the emptiness of these halls scared her. Everything could be so empty at times, that she had begin to wonder if it was possible to have a place full of emptiness.

Hermione sat herself down on the staircase, looking both ways to see if anyone was there just in case. When she found herself to be completely alone, she undid the top button of her shirt and pulled out something that she had been wearing around her neck.

She let her thumbs smooth over the pendant, she felt shivers down her spine. Hermione was certain that the pendant had some sort of a dark aura, cursed almost, with hatred that evil itself dare not to speak…or maybe it was just her hatred. The pendant had in fact belonged to the death eater that had murdered her parents. Hermione had discovered it the following morning when she returned home. Ever since, Hermione couldn't sleep. She had kept the pendant, close to her, she felt compelled to, because one day, she would find her parent's murderer.

When Draco had finally finished patrolling the sixth floor, he made his way up to the seventh. He yawned, cursing Davies for switching patrol nights with him.

As Draco made his way up, he stopped at the sight of Granger, sitting down observing at something in her hand. She looked so absorbed into whatever she was thinking, she was completely oblivious to his presence.

As Draco approached her, he managed to see what she was holding. It was a pendant, golden circle, inside it an odd shaped red crystal, which Draco couldn't make out what it was. Draco watched Hermione hold it with grip, he could see that she was passionate about it.

Hermione jumped almost when she saw someone right in front of her. She looked up to see Draco giving her a curious look.

"What –" they both started but discontinued to let the other speak. They met each other's eyes and Draco smiled slightly.

"You go," he said, as he took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing? Its late," Hermione asked, looking inquisitively at the boy who just sat down.

"Patrol Duties," he replied. But before Hermione could ask, he continued. "Swapped with Davies, he couldn't make it tonight."

Hermione nodded with this answer and looked back down at the pendant in her hand.

"Your family pendant?" Draco asked, looking at her.

Hermione looked up, her eyes met Draco's. 'Could I trust him?' she asked herself.

"Uh…yea," she finally replied, breaking off the awkward eye contact.

"Can I see?" he asked, laying his eyes on the pendant.

Hermione handed to him, reluctantly but made sure he didn't notice. Draco Malfoy was the first person she had shown the pendant to, him out of all people. Hermione felt like she's opened up more to him than anyone else in her entire life. Yet Hermione still can't say that she trusts him. He's a Malfoy after all and sometimes changes don't happen overnight…or at all. But she just didn't know.

Draco ran his fingers on the pendant. It sent off a cold chill that ran through his body. Having a closer look at it, the red crystal was in a shape of an elegant crown. He ran his thumb across the beautifully etched markings on the crown. His eyes lingered but landed on one side of the gold ring that supported the crystal. Draco took a closer look, there were letters etched into the gold.

"Lobo de los Reyes," Draco whispered, making out the words on the gold.

Hermione turned, "What?" she asked.

"Lorenzo de los Reyes," Draco repeated. "It says it here," he said, point it out to Hermione, who leaned in for a closer look.

Draco watched her as she observed it herself. He knew she was lying, this was no family pendant of hers; she seemed too surprised by the discovery. Draco observed her, he knew she didn't trust him. He suspected that there was still the prejudice that held up a barrier if not many, even though she had shown him something of value to her.

Draco sighed.

'Sometimes people are just too hypocritical,' he thought.

"Lorenzo, Torres de los Reyes," Hermione repeated, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"Do you know what it means?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione paused then shook her head before putting the pendant out of Draco's sight as if to conceal a secret. Her attention turned back to Draco.

"Have you patrolled the other floors?" she asked suddenly, obviously attempting to change the subject.

Draco nodded, curious as to why Hermione was so sudden to change the subject. He noticed Hermione getting up and he too got up from the stairs they had been sitting on.

"Well, I better go. Its…late. Good night," she said, attempting to make a rushed exist out of the situation.

"Uh…night," Draco replied, as he watched her disappear into the darkness of the corridor.

"Lorenzo, Torres de los Reyes," Draco repeated to himself. "Lorenzo, towers of the kings," he translated, before heading off towards the Slytherin common rooms, his mind still on Granger's pendant.

**An:** Right, one chapter done. This chapter was…yes, more character insight. But its also the first Draco Hermione scene. The plot is starting to reveal itself.

_Oh that Phrase, pardon me if I got it wrong. Apologies._

_Oh yes about the last scene. Well I don't want Draco Hermione to spring onto each other so I'm still making their relationship a bit mysterious but it will soften. However I must say, Hermione's relationship with Blaise is a different matter. If you recall, they meet when Hermione was horribly upset and she was lonely, so she was with him kind of because "he's all she's got". Uh…just thought I would clear that up. The rest of the scenes are up to your interpretation._

_Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear from you. Comments and all. That box to your left corner is the perfect way to go. Well, I'll see when I can get the next chapter up. See you for now._


	8. Not Because I Lost You

**An:** Thanks so much for the reviews received for chapter 6, never do I expect 96 reviews for only 6 chapters. So much thanks to my reviewers, all smiles to you.

I had actually wrote the first half of this chapter before my exams started. So sorry I took awhile finishing it. Yep, damn exams. Lets all curse school to hell.

Well, anyways, without further ado, I present you with chapter seven.

Misfit – 07 – Not because I lost you 

As the sun rose, there was a distinct rim of dazzling orange visible over the mountains and the sky about it was colorless and bright. The light fell upon Hermione's face. She sighed, getting herself up from her bed. It was Monday once again and the weekend she long loved had passed away now.

After a very long and deliberate time in the bathroom, Hermione made her way down the hall, carelessly lingering about, taking her time. She had entered just in time for mail time as the saw a crowd of owls flying past the four long tables. This morning like every other morning since the Slytherin dinner, had been full of more owls than Hermione would've pleased. In fact, she would've frowned of some sort if it weren't for everyone watching her move and simultaneously catching letters from his or her parents as their owls' hooted pass noisily.

She grumbled mentally inside. It was amusing to say the least, how people can multi-task when there's hot gossip. Sighing heavily, Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor table next to Harry and a whole heap of letters.

"Morning," she said roughly, eyeing on the pile of letters, giving a slight frown.

"Don't worry, you're sharing the limelight," Harry replied, motioning towards the Slytherin table, which too was filled with letters.

"Its about time they get over it," Hermione said briskly.

"Welcome to my world," Harry grinned. "Besides, not _all_ the letters are yours. Some are mine still. I keep only my loyal ones."

Hermione growled. "Rita continually asking questions again?"

Harry nodded, "I must say though, her dedication impresses me. She managed to owl every single Gryffindor and Slytherin."

This caused Hermione to look up from her cereal. Glancing around, she realized that Harry's words were indeed the truth. Every single Gryffindor and Slytherin were clutching at least two letters in their hands: one from their parents and another in silver enveloped which distinctively was from Rita. Hermione grumbled again and turned back to Harry.

"…Even Ron?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yea…_especially_ Ron."

"Is he ok? Have you spoken to him yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. But instantly added when he saw Hermione's face lit up, "Not much though. All he said was he needed time alone."

Hermione's face fell, "Oh."

Seeing Hermione's sad face, Harry added, "He'll be fine. It's just a bit of a shock…you know? I mean it has been for _all_ of us," his eyes met Hermione's.

"I know, I'm sorry Harry. I should've told you sooner but you know I just-" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"I understand Hermione," he replied, giving her reassurance.

Hermione hugged Harry. She was glad to have Harry there for her. Releasing from the hug, she smiled.

"Thanks."

After the first two lessons of Transfiguration and Arithmancy, Hermione took the chance during break to see Ron.

She had found him at in an abandoned classroom, still packing up.

"Hi," she said quietly, after standing there watching him pack gradually.

Ron looked up, then pretended to not notice Hermione and continued packing.

"Look…Ron, I-" Hermione started, taking a deep breath, "I sorry that I didn't tell you before but I-"

"I don't care," Ron said, interrupting her.

"Look, I know you're upset but can't you just let me finish?" Hermione said in a pleading tone.

"I don't care," Ron repeated again, as he walked briskly past Hermione.

She grabbed his arms, "Ron…" Hermione started.

Ron spun around, looking down at Hermione's hand, which was gripping on his arm.

"Ron…please, why can't you just accept it like everyone else?"

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes, as if her eyes told a story of betrayal. "Because I love you Hermione."

Hermione looked shocked. She didn't expect it from Ron, she opened her mouth to reply but closed for she was speechless.

After an awkward silence, Ron continued. "Why can't things go back to the way they were Hermione? Back then, you were happy, I was happy, _we_ were happy together."

"Ron, you _left_ me," Hermione replied, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"You pushed me away Hermione, it was like I didn't even know you," Ron said.

"I had lost my parents, do you have any idea how that feels? I felt lost and alone. Yet you left me because you couldn't stand it. You didn't want to face it, you didn't want to face the fact that I was emotionally suffering. Ron, you were _never_ there for me." By now, Hermione was let streams of tears flow.

But she continued before Ron could retort. "You know what hurts me the most isn't the fact that I lost you, but because…" She inhaled for a breath, looking into Ron's eyes, "but because that if it had been me in your situation, I would've been there Ron, I've helped you and now I know what a _complete_ waste that would've been."

Hermione walked passed Ron, quickly turned to the left corridor. She stopped, wiping her tears, turning around to find Ron not there. Leaning against the wall, Hermione broke down. Her teary face sunk into her palms.

Hermione cried, she cried for her parents, for her, for Ron, for the way things were. Like a broken glass, Hermione felt shattered…and once again she felt like there was no one to pick up the pieces…

Pansy took a walk around the castle after having a heating discussion with Draco about a potions essay. Draco could be such a kid sometimes.

Deciding that the unused Quidditch pitch was a good place, Pansy headed past towards the center. She loved the smell of the pitch. It smelt fresh, it smelt of something that was captivating, something stimulating and Pansy often felt that, in life, that was what she needed, a draught of some sort.

Pansy placed herself down on the fresh grass. The sight of Hogwarts was breath-taking. The cool breeze that swept past her face, gave her a sensation like none before. She breathed in, and finally opened her eyes to a heaven of blue.

She sighed, the sky is so ensnaring at times…so captivating, as like life, a captivating cadence that always forced Pansy to smile. Indeed life has its down hills, but Pansy let it not fear her. She would pause and listen, listen for that very beat present around her. To Pansy, that was the essence of life…what everything comes down to is faith. Pansy above all people, had faith. No matter how long it would take, Pansy knew that one day, people will start to see anew and Slytherins will no longer be classified as cold. Pansy knew that one day, she would have a chance to talk to Harry Potter…not as a Slytherin, but as an equal…as someone who cares.

AN: I seriously think that the two weeks break from fan fiction has done my English damage. Apologies if that was crap. I shall try and update next week!

_In the mean time, you can review, much to my delight._


	9. Under this skin

**_An:_**_ -hides- I know, I know, it's been awhile and I do apologize deeply. I had finished my exams and all but then because I've been off Misfit for so long that I found myself totally out of writing. I was running low on the creative department too and I had lost my story plan I originally wrote for this fic. So buggary to that. _

_But above all, this is my attempt because previously I had received a review (thanks for all the reviews by the way), asking if I was going to continue this. And the answer is yes…even with much struggling._

_I've also started a new fic…well planned it at least. Hopefully that would be out soon. It's called 'Perfectly Flawed', its Draco/Hermione. _

_Right, without much further ado, here is chapter eight._

Misfit – 08 – Under this skin 

Pansy got up abruptly –forcing her to break out of her daydream- as the sounds of someone drew closer to her ears. Rubbing her forehead slightly to clear her mind, before Pansy got a better look at the approaching person.

It was Hermione.

Pansy watched Hermione walking in an alarming rate towards her. She turned her head slightly to see if there was anyone around. 'Nope,' Pansy thought.

Hermione didn't seem to realize Pansy's presence…or at least Pansy thought so. Hermione's head was down and her hands lingered near her face, as if to cover it. Though Pansy did not have the best eyesight, she was beginning to see more clearly as Hermione was approach that Granger was in some sort of despair. 'Crying could she be?' Pansy asked herself.

Pansy kept her eyes on Hermione as she continued to approach her. When she was near enough, Pansy made her announcement.

"Hey," Pansy started, eyeing on the girl.

Hermione looked almost frightened at the sound of Pansy's voice. Her head jolted upwards at once to see the identity of her greeter. From that, Pansy could tell instantly that she had indeed been crying.

"You…okay?" Pansy asked, straightening herself up from the grass.

Silence.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine." Hermione managed though her face betrayed her. She lifted up her hands to wipe a few semi-dried tears.

"Do…" Pansy paused and looked at Hermione, she was obviously upset. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione looked at her and from what Pansy could tell, she was ready to decline and almost declare Pansy insane.

"Look-" Pansy objected, "I know we're not exactly the best of friends…or friends rather. But I just want you to know that…people do change. I mean, I know I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you and probably everyone else but I want you to know that I'm not proud of what I've done."

Trying her hardest to hide a hurt expression, Pansy was ready to get herself up from the grass when Hermione, much to Pansy's surprise sat herself down.

Pansy surveyed Hermione. Her brown hair was down, almost covering her face. But Pansy could tell that she was avoiding Pansy's gaze, directing her focus onto the green grass. Pansy too, directed her focus onto the distant stand. Once again, awkward silence filled the air.

"I hate it, you know?" Hermione began, still avoiding Pansy's eye. "Waking up everyday knowing you have to be perfect because you're Hermione Granger, the smartest and most idolized girl. Of course, I was naïve, at first, I didn't mind it but…"

She paused again and this time she looked up and her gaze finally met Pansy's. Pansy just stared back; she didn't feel the need to reassure her offer of trust to Hermione once again.

"When…when my parents died, I began to realize that this whole faking business wasn't going to work for me. You know, when I had entered the war, I joined to fight for Harry, my friends, my parents and the rest of the world. But after my parents had died, it just seems…I mean I just seemed empty. I know I had Harry, I had Ron but I needed my parents there for me. They were the main reason why I entered the war in the first place and…it pains just to realize the fact that all this time I was enjoying the idolizing, I was putting their lives in danger…and not saving them."

Pansy watched as she broke down, her sobs slipped through her delicate hand that covered her face. It was the first time she had seen her like this. Pansy swallowed a gloat of guilt. She too had to admit, she had once envied and almost loathed Hermione for her status. To Pansy, Hermione seemed _perfect_. It was her turn to speak.

"Hey, I must admit, I was one of them…" she began, catching Hermione's interest. "One of those who were deceived by your cover. You know…I've been told countless times that no one is perfect but you seemed to be. And I know," she breathed, she was about to let out her biggest secret to someone who's barely built their trust just few seconds ago. "I know, just how hard it is to be some stereotypical character than everyone expects you to be."

This caught the once sobbing Hermione's attention. Their eyes met and shared a brief moment of silent understanding before Pansy continued.

"The Parkinsons' are one of the purest bloodlines to be found in all of the Wizarding world. Our blood goes back ancient times, probably way before this place was built," she smiled a bit, pausing and shifting her focus to Hermione once again, who was locked into Pansy's story.

"Being a Parkinson meant nothing but rules. My ancestors devised this entire book of 'up keeping' the Parkinson name. You can ask Draco, the Malfoys have one too. Honestly, I'm sure if you actually read the contents of those books, it would disgust you. It disgusts me too…but of course, when I was young, I knew nothing of it," Pansy paused again, and watched as Hermione nodded for encouragement.

"After first year, during the summer holidays, I had gone to my Aunt's place over in Madrid. There in Madrid was a summer art program. Now my aunt knew how much I loved art and even though it was a muggle program, she had let me secretly attend. It was the best time of my life," Pansy said, dreamy in her looks before continuing. "There was a boy there who sat next to me the whole time, eventually we became the best of friends just over the weeks time. He showed me how to etch and print while I taught him how to paint. Well…eventually, the summer grew and one day, I had a surprise visit from my parents. They had just returned from a trip in Bosnia. They had found out I was in this muggle art class. Of course, I was pulled out immediately, they were furious about my voluntary involvement to with anything of muggle sort," Pansy said.

Hermione was surprised. This wasn't the Pansy she thought she knew at all. "Did you ever…" Hermione started.

"See the boy? Yes. For a while though," Pansy answered, in which Hermione nodded.

Hermione noticed Pansy's hesitance about something at the mention of the boy. But any further thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Harry down the entrance of the field. Both had totally forgotten that dinner was almost served for they had indeed spent many hours down the pitch.

Hermione nodded to Harry, then turned to Pansy. "Well I gotta run…" Hermione started.

Pansy just nodded, and then Hermione slowly began to get up from the grass. As she was taking her steps towards the Harry, Hermione turned around.

"For the record, I can keep a secret," Hermione said to Pansy who looked up and nodded.

But as Hermione was about to leave again, she turned back to Pansy.

"Pansy?"

The young girl looked up once again.

"Hogsmeade is next weekend. If we uh…ever run into each other, let go have a butterbeer or something," Hermione offered.

Pansy smiled in acceptance, Hermione too returned that very smile before walking off towards a very curious Harry.

**_An_**_: Ok I thought I should stop here and try to figure out what to write next. Once again, please tell me ways of improvement via reviews. Till next time!_


	10. Suspicions

**_An:_**_ Hi again! Yep. Its time for an update! I felt really bad because once every two or so days I keep getting reviews even though I haven't updated. So I felt morally obliged to write for you guys even though it meant not sleep. Fine by me._

_I've introduced a new side to the story. New characters. Its definitely darker so…_

_Anyways. On with the story?_

Misfit – 09 – Suspicions 

"Oh my god, its five past ten?!" exclaimed a rather panicking Hermione, who looked around at her two best friends.

Those two however, were too focused on new highly rated book, 'The Best Quidditch Tricks' to pay attention to Hermione's shout from homework. Hermione was luckily enough to ignore this and proceeded with hasten to pack up her things before running out of the Gryffindor Common room, zooming past the Fat Lady who frowned upon the girl.

The flight up towards the seventh floor was… not easy. After meeting a few shifting stairs cases (only two this time, Hermione considers herself to be extremely lucky), she finally made her way to the owlery to start her Prefects patrol.

After a few moments of deep and heavy breathing, her began to wait on top of the staircases for her patrol partner for tonight, Justin. She watched as the lanterns began to diminish its light. With that, she carefully pulled out her wand from her pockets and muttered a few luminosity spells that conjured an enough source of light for Hermione to see about twenty meters down the corridor.

What she didn't see however, was that there was an approaching figure coming up the stairs and for Hermione's safety sake, it wasn't Justin. Hermione turned her view from the empty lit corridor towards the stairs, but almost screamed when she saw a dark figure approaching. However, human reflexes have it that Hermione muttered a defense spell in time, before letting out that scream.

It took a while to calm down and relieve her from the situation. She stood up, from the cold marble floor, and as she was about to head forward to apologize to who she thought was Justin, she gasped instead, at the sight of Draco Malfoy.

The Dark Lord was just in the habit of asking Wormtail about the presence of his death eaters when the ancient wooden doors creaked as the sounds of someone approaching entered. When the Dark lord saw who it was, he smiled and it wasn't in a pleasant manner.

"My lord," the young death eater said, kneeling before his Dark Lord.

"Ah… come my son. What took you so long? Tell, what news do you bring for me?" asked the Dark Lord.

There was a long pause, which only caused the Dark Lord to only raise his eyebrows, arousing his curiosity.

"What's wrong boy?" asked the Lord once again, sensing a change.

"Nothing my Lord." Finally came the reply, which only caused the Dark Lord to begin to ponder.

"No no, there's more to it. Is everything going alright with Karleá? How is the girl? Is she alright?!"

A string of rather worried and angered questions sprung out, giving hardly no time for the Death Eater to reply.

"My Lord, I assure you, everything is going well. Your plan is succeeding entirely."

Satisfied enough, the Dark Lord dismissed the death eater in time just before his fellow Death Eaters began to pile in, late for their clandestine meeting.

The young Death Eater, relieved, took a seat down besides another fellow covenant member. As soon as the fellow men finished removing their cloaks, each focused their perspectives towards the Dark Lord.

"My fellow loyal men! I greet you! How _nice_ of you to _finally_ join us." The Dark Lord showed a slight annoyance, which caused quite a few gulps around the room. Although the Lord was weakened by that Potter boy, he still remained stronger than them.

"I conjure you here to ask you to report on your findings. For my ultimate plan to succeed, I cannot rely on one person," with that, he looked at the young Death Eater, but continued, "I must I receive aid from all of you."

There were a few murmurs and nods. Half because none one knew _exactly_ what the Dark Lord's plan was. There had been rumors and whispers, but knowing the Dark Lord, nothing is certain.

So, there it carried on. An hour long various reporting on the actions of the ministry and the DA alliance. There was no mention of the girl, Karleá.

"So what's been happening in your world Granger?" asked the Slytherin, as they sat down on an abandoned staircase after two hours long prefect patrol.

"I have a name you know," mused Hermione, looking curiously at the boy next to her.

"…Fine. So how are you _Hermione_?" he replied, purposely stressing her name in a very sarcastic manner.

"Fine."

Follow that, was moments of awkward silence. Countless times, both tried to break it, but instead said nothing, hoping that the other would do so instead.

So they sat there, side by side until Draco finally broke it.

"So, have you got any more clues about um…"

"The pendant?" offered Hermione, knowing that Draco didn't want to offend her.

He nodded silently, then surprised Hermione with a sympathetic look.

"No…" she paused, letting the disappointment sink in. "I've been trying to obtain reports from the Ministry but they seem to be too busy with this new counteract group that they've been rejecting my owls."

A moment of sadness framed the girl that sat next to Draco, as Hermione slowly and carefully pulled out her pedant. When Draco reached his hand however, as to gesture for her to display it, Hermione seemed almost distant and reluctant. With that, Draco could only come up with one conclusion: she didn't trust me.

Draco must admit he wasn't all pleased, at the revelation. Draco could only wish, that time would do the trick for him. In time, perhaps, people would start seeing Draco in a new manner.

It was then, however, Draco thought up of an idea. Slowly from the insides of his black robes, he pulled out a miniature camera.

Hermione gave his a quizzing look, one that wasn't returned until Draco had taken three or four shots of the pendant.

"Let me help you research."

"Oh…Draco, you don't have to. Really, its too much," replied Hermione, in her genuinely soft voice.

But Draco shook his head. "No, I want to. I know what its like to lose one parent. But to lose both would be beyond imaginable. I want to help you."

Hermione honestly was speechless. What was she to say? All she could to was try her best not to cry and smile.

Hermione smiled.

It was a long time she had genuinely smiled again. The last moment, as she could remember was with Blaise.

Hermione smiled again. She was glad to have Draco now as a friend and Blaise as a boyfriend.

**An: **Sorry for the short chapter and long time no update. I am well and truly sorry. Ps. I think I really need a mentor for this fic. So please, if you're interested in helping me or even co-writing this with me, please email me ).

Please review!


End file.
